To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Recently, for simultaneous transmission and reception of data based on the development of the wireless communication technology field, a multi-input multi-Output (MIMO) communication system (hereinafter, referred to as a “MIMO system”) has received attention. The MIMO system increases a capacity of the wireless communication system through the use of a plurality of antennas and may simultaneously transmit and receive data, which are divided into a plurality of pieces of sub-data, without demanding noticeable additional spectrums or power.
A reception device uses a maximum likelihood detection (ML detection) to increase reception capability. However, in multi-carrier and MIMO systems, applying the conventional ML detection has a problem of high complexity in a calculation process. A large amount of research on a method for reducing complexity while meeting the capability of the conventional ML receiver has been made. However, when the method is applied to the multi-carrier environment and the MIMO system to reduce the complexity, inter-carrier interference and inter-symbol interference cannot be efficiently considered.